


His God Is A Woman

by Syven_Siren



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Moodboard Included, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexy, Songfic, imagine, reader - Freeform, tiny bit of smut, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: One-Shot about reader and Michael Langdon’s adoration for one another.





	His God Is A Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ariana Grande’s ‘God is a Woman’. I encourage you to listen to it as you read this. This was my first imagine posted to my tumblr.

            

> _You, you love it how I move you_  
>  _You love it how I touch you_  
>  _My one, when all is said and done_  
>  _You’ll believe God is a woman_  
>  _And I, I feel it after midnight_  
>  _A feelin’ that you can’t fight_  
>  _My one, it lingers when we’re done_  
>  _You’ll believe God is a woman_

No sound reverberates through the vacant halls as you make your way to Michael’s office. Those residing in the Sanctuary have gone to bed long ago. The chill of the marble floors makes you wish you had slipped on the discarded heels by your bedroom door. As you enter his office, you take note of the folders and files haphazardly strewn about the room; the white papers contrasting the dark wood that furnishes his office. You find he is slumped in his leather lounge chair savoring a glass of fine alcohol. His hand grip the glass tightly revealing the stress of the day. Leaning against the door as you close it, you attempt to calm your heart. Your eagerness to be near him is as strong as ever. It is as if your body is drawn towards him like a magnet. The tingle of knowing he is so close leaves your limbs feeling weak.

With the soft click of the door, Michael peers up at you as if only just noticing your presence in the room. In an instant, your body is lit ablaze with desire. Shifting your weight, you try to find some friction between your thighs. You seek a release which only he can grant. The effect this man has on you seems otherworldly but then again Michael Langdon is no ordinary man. From the beginning of his campaign to create a new world, he has had an aura of authority and confidence about him. He can have any person he wants yet somehow he has chosen you. You feel honored to be gifted his love and affection. If only you knew how much he craves you. If only you knew how he is always in awe of how you love him unconditionally.

> _I don’t wanna waste no time, yuh_  
>  _You ain’t got a one-track mind, yuh_  
>  _Have it any way you like, yuh_  
>  _And I can tell that you know I know how I want it_  
>  _Ain’t nobody else can relate_  
>  _Boy, I like that you ain’t afraid_  
>  _Baby, lay me down and let’s pray_  
>  _I’m tellin’ you the way I like it, how I want it_

His blue eyes lock with yours as he runs his thumb over the crystal glass held within his grasp. His gaze flows along the black silk robe which clings to your body. He can’t help but appreciate how it has slipped off your shoulder to expose the thin strap of your bra. He admires how your skin is flushed whether it be from the cold or knowing you were in the presence of your lover. To him, you are ethereal. A masterpiece to be honored. 

> _And I can be all the things you told me not to be_  
>  _(Yuh)_  
>  _When you try to come for me, I keep on flourishing_  
>  _(Yuh)_  
>  _And he see the universe when I’m the company_  
>  _It’s all in me_

As you come to halt in front of him, you wait for him to make the next move. He leans back in the chair allowing you space to sit in his lap. You sit straddling him. He places the glass on the table next to the chair but his hands are not unoccupied for long. Soon, the robe is untied and hanging loosely at your sides. It leaves you exposed to his curious eyes. Your body adorned in black lace is almost too much for his self-control. His vision rakes over your body longingly as if trying to imprint the beauty of you to his mind forever. His hands caress the sides of your thighs. Slowly, they slide towards your waist. The trail of his touch leaves your skin burning in excitement. The chill of his rings doing nothing to relieve you of the heat coursing throughout your body.

His hands find their way to your back drawing you close to him. Flush against each other, you can feel him. You suck in a ragged breath. The sensation of finally being near him causes your eyes to close in satisfaction. It’s overwhelming. A simple action turns you into a complete mess. No man will ever affect you the way Michael does. Your hips move on their own. Grinding to feel him against you. Your back arches leaving no space, no gap, between the two of you. His fingertips ghost over the side of your neck to the outline of your jaw and finally to your lips. He is marveled at the sight of you. 

> _You, you love it how I move you_  
>  _You love it how I touch you_  
>  _My one, when all is said and done_  
>  _You’ll believe God is a woman_  
>  _And I, I feel it after midnight_  
>  _A feelin’ that you can’t fight_  
>  _My one, it lingers when we’re done_  
>  _You’ll believe God is a woman_

He wants to know every peak and valley of your body. He wants it seared into his brain for all time. The feel of you is like an addiction; one he will never be able to overcome. You open your eyes in time to meet his gaze again. These are the moments he craves. The ones where the two of you are alone in the silence of your love for each other. In these moments, he can express his gratitude for your loyalty. He brings your face closer to seal the final gap between the two of you. When your lips finally touch his, it is a further indication you were created just for him. You both fit perfectly together. And when you finally part, his look is one of reverence. He can’t help but question if you are truly real or just a figment of his imagination. If you are just a mere mirage, he hopes you stay forever.

He may be the anti-christ but he will worship you until the end of this life and into the next. His queen. His god.


End file.
